With the development of communication technologies and mobile terminals, various mobile terminals such as mobile phones, smart phones and tablet computers have already been an indispensable part of work and life of people. With the increasing popularization of mobile terminals, the function of recording a video through mobile terminals brings very great convenience to users.
However, the traditional video recording function of the mobile terminal has various restrictions, such as the recording cannot be paused, the sound has no special effect and the image is not interesting. Although a special effect may be achieved through post-production of videos, the professional requirement is high and the real-time performance is not good. At current, mobile terminals have a function of shooting and generating Graphics Interchange Format, GIF, pictures in a preview interface. However, temporary picture files will be generated by adopting the way. Due to the limitation of GIF files, consequently pixel point accuracy will be lost. In view of the limitation of processors of mobile terminals, it is impossible to accept large-size pictures and too many frames.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the video recording method and device of the related art, such that user can realize video recording at intervals.